Water elemental
AKA: Water Archons, Wave Elementals Water elementals are the common folk of the Plane of Water, and they are also common troops summoned to aid water-specialist heroes and villains. They form kingdoms, empires, and villages of their own people, and can be found naturally in areas with a strong presence of elemental water, such as a river's floodplain, deep at sea, or on island achipeligos. They range in size from small collections of droplets to immense tsunamis towering hundreds of feet high. Physical Appearance Water elementals are made of water, packed into humanoid form. They often resemble waves, but occasionally resemble rain droplets or even standing fountains in a humanoid shape. Combat Water elementals embody their class and role, but with an aquatic theme to the powers and abilities. They may have powers of acid or ice, and they frequently include abilties that push, pull, slide, slow, and otherwise affect enemy movement. Healing is also a popular ability for many water elementals, and some will suffocate, strangle, or whip enemies physically. Regardless, these are mostly abilities granted by their class and role, not abilities inherent to the elementals themselves. Mental Outlook Like most elementals, water elementals are practical. They find pleasure and peace amongst the water and waves, and so their goals generally involve flooding as much of the world as possible, giving themselves safety, and dominance. They don't often pursue this goal wickedly -- they respect others' necessity to breathe -- but they want to expand water as far as possible, and will associate with creatures that have similar goals, or creatures that just happen to dwell in water. They might defend a patch of water from destruction (such as opposing the daming of a river), and they might encourage the generation of watery terrain (such as the melting of a glacier). Leaders Each water elemental kingdom or empire or village will have their own system and their own leaders, but there are three figures that loom large amongst all water elementals. The first is Olhydra, the Princess of Evil Water Creatures. Nearly a deity in her own right, she wages an unceasing war against Imix, the Prince of Evil Fire Creatures, seeking to extinguish him forever. Many evil water elementals join her cause, and more of the neutral and good ones tend to simply allow it. Her agenda suits their existence for now, and until and unless she turns her eyes toward a more direct dominance of water, the creatures are content to let her do her thing. The second is Ben-Hadar, the Prince of Good Water Creatures. He is boorish and arrogant, and few creatures can stand him for long, but he is a staunch defender of the weak and vulnerable, and many consider him a magnamonious overlord. The third -- and perhaps the strongest -- is Istishia. Water elementals consider Istishia the personification of water itself, each droplet containing a bit of his essence. While not personally potent, his ubiquity is something neither Olhydra or Ben-Hadar can challenge. Enemies and Allies Dryness -- and the fire that brings it -- are anathema to water elementals. The evaporation of the sun causes them suffering, and as fire boils away their essence, it hurts them as much as it hurts any human, perhaps even more. Thus, they find it difficult to get along well with entities of fire. Other entities are evaluated mostly on a case-by-case basis. They are frequently seen with aquatic humanoids, or sea monsters of various types, and monstrous fish and the like are never too far. Original D&D Fire elementals appear in Monsters and Treasure. They can be summoned with the spell conjure elementals. * Number Appearing 1 * Hit Dice 16 (conjured), 12 (magic item), or 8 (staff) * Armor Class '''2 * '''Movement 18" in water, 6" out of water. Only magical weapons can effect water elementals. They can move only 6" from a body the body of water that they were brought forth in. In water, they deal 2d6 damage, and out of water they deal 1d6 damage. Category:Elementals Category:OD&D Creature